


One Man, One Pudding

by tyn_thinks



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I tried and that's all I can say, Mame overeacting, Out of Character, family intervention, please dont treat this seriously, random shenanigans, this was written while having only 1 braincells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyn_thinks/pseuds/tyn_thinks
Summary: Mame eats Shion's pudding by accident and must now try hard to cover his crimes.Basically stupid crack fic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	One Man, One Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I only had one braincell, please treat this with a grain of salt. I was literally on dumb bitch mode so all I can say is please enjoy lol. Comments mean a lot and if you ever wanna chat or talk about how perfect Mame is then hmu over on twitter @/mameshibe lol

Mame is living within a horror movie.

He has come upon the hardest conundrum in his life and truly feels like his entire being is currently on the line. At 18 years old he will have to quickly write his will on a piece of napkin in the kitchen and pray that the gods will send him somewhere where his soul could lay to rest.

Here, in the JO1 house, they mean business. 

Well not really, they all do collectively share one brain cell, but that’s not the point right now. They mean business when they want to mean business and right now the business is that Mame might get smitten by Shion.

Let us paint a picture here. Random Tuesday evening, the JO1 members are either chilling in their rooms or playing Smash bros. Mame had come from Sho’s room, ready to get his little paws on whatever snack he could find. Sure, maybe he was on a diet, but sometimes you had to treat yourself for accomplishments made, and well, Mame was pretty proud that he didn’t call Sho a boomer all week so this meant he had to treat himself.

What better way to celebrate than bust into their shared kitchen and get his little gremlin hands on something sweet. 

This is when the problem arises.

That sweet thing just happened to be Shion’s favorite, and limited edition pudding that was only sold at 10 specific conbini locations during an anime event that had just ended yesterday. Meaning no more puddings, meaning this was Shion’s last pudding, meaning Mame was fucked!

He realized his mistake halfway through eating the pudding and seeing Shion’s name very clearly printed on the side, but he was already halfway through the thing and well Sho always says to never do things halfway so might as well finish it all. 

After licking the spoon he enjoyed his few seconds of satisfaction before chucking the pudding container into a random drawer and hoping Shion wouldn’t notice his missing pudding. He wipes any remnants of the sweet from his face and saunters back into Sho's room like he didn’t just commit a crime. Of course, Sho being the ever-loving, perceptive big brother notices Mame’s weird acting and immediately confronts him.

“Spill it, what did you just do?”

Mame gives a shocked look, baffled that Sho would ever accuse him of anything. 

“Me? I would never-”

“WHERE IS MY PUDDING?!” The yell is followed by a shriek and a fridge slamming shut.

Silence follows in Sho’s room before he raises an eyebrow at Mame.

“-never do anything that would immediately suspect me of any crimes.”

Sho proceeds to raise both brows, arms crossed across his chest. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by loud stomping and Shion slamming the door to his room open.

“Emergency family meeting! Now!”

Mame gulps. Hopefully Junki will take care of all of his Kamen Rider merch because that’s exactly what he will be getting according to the will.

Oh Kami-sama, please save this baby shibe.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters shall come, hopefully longer. I am estimating at most 2 or 3 chapters in total for this. Anyways, family meeting in next chapter with all members present. Bye bye!


End file.
